The Last 30 Seconds of Terror
by thisgirlscribes
Summary: On the train where Conan runs into Gin and Vodka for the second time, Ran is more vigilant than usual and prevents Conan from getting to the bomb in time. What now...? Warnings: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own peanuts. And three elastic bands. Not this.**

* * *

The bomb went off.

Ran-neechan had been extra vigilant, and nothing Conan could say to her would let her let go of him – to prevent him from running off again she had sat him in her lap, held onto him firmly _and_ gotten her father to block the way to the aisle with his legs. As the time passed, Conan had grown more and more frantic – he knew who had the bomb, he knew he had the skills to disable it or throw it away, but he couldn't get away from Ran-!

Thirty seconds left.

Conan began squirming even more determinedly, stopping just shy of actual physical violence in his bid to get free.

"Please Ran-neechan! I really, _really_ need the toilet!"

Ran's arm's only tightened around him and she looked away from his pleading eyes stubbornly.

"No. You should have gone earlier, Conan-kun!"

"I'm gonna wet myself!" Then an idea struck him. "And you'll get wet, too!"

Twenty seconds.

Ran looked at him sharply and despite the severity of the situation, Conan quailed under her forbidding stare.

"You dare, and I'll ground you for a month!" then she turned and looked firmly out the window, completely ignoring the frantic-teen-turned-child in her arms. Mouri grunted and turned the page of his newspaper dismissively. Conan looked from Ran to Mouri in shock. _What…do I do? What __can__ I do?_

Ten seconds.

Conan really began to panic then. His mouth opened and shut as his heart hammered. At first no sound came out, but then a keening whine started and he began to scream.

"…bomb. Bomb! BOMB! THERE'S A BOMB ON THE TRAIN! BOMB!"

Ran clamped her hands over his mouth viciously, hissing a threat into his ear before she called out to the shocked carriage.

"I'm sorry! There isn't! He's just try—"

A muted boom came from ahead. Ran's hands fell in shock, staring wide-eyed out of the window. Conan fell still as the train began to creak and groan, shuddering as the carriages ahead of them hit the wreckage. Their floor began to buckle and Ran shrieked, flinging herself at her father and clinging onto him desperately. Conan was squished between the two Mouris, his mind blank as he stared out of the window, watching the glass shatter as their carriage shrieked with the voices of the panicking people and the scream of tearing metal.

"I told you so…" he murmured.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow. Long time since I've updated, neh? The case in question begins with chapter 33 'Running into the Two'

This'll be just something to keep my hand in and prevent me from NaNo'ing until November :) But then again, the plunnie was particularly vicious, so it probably won't be letting go that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own three elastic bands and a lot of coffee.**

* * *

Awareness returned in a haze of pain. Conan shifted slightly, but stilled when he felt something give under his leg. The metallic tang of blood filled his nose and mouth, and there was half-dried stickiness around him. He could feel a weight pressing down on top of him, making it hard to breath. He couldn't move his arms, trapped by his sides, and he could barely move his legs.

Conan kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see the carnage that he could have prevented. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed hard, regretting it as his throat rasped unpleasantly and a fresh wave of blood filled his mouth. His head throbbed and he fell back into the darkness.

-O-

A shout woke Conan the second time. The words took their time to permeate his foggy mind.

"…check…god."

There was a screech of metal, which Conan vaguely categorised as somebody opening a hole in the torn metal of the carriage – probably forcing a door. He tried to blink, but found that his eyelids were gummed together by a sticky substance, so he gave up. He tried to sit up instead, but then remembered the weight above him and stopped moving.

His thoughts didn't seem to be moving as quickly as normal. The voices sounded again, with a frantic edge. Perhaps he had concussion…? Yes, that would explain the symptoms… of concussion. He had concussion.

The voices sounded again, this time with a frantic edge to them. Conan was surprised to realise he could follow the words now, and then surprised that he was surprised at all.

"…something moving! Get this door open, dammit!"

Another screech of metal and there was a sudden wash of cold to his left hand. He wriggled it experimentally, moving his fingers to check nothing was broken. …Why was his hand cold… maybe it wasn't under whatever was on top of him? Yes, that fit. Conan blinked, and then winced as his eyelids tore apart. He gasped involuntarily at the pain, the gasp turning into a little pained whimper as something in his chest shifted.

"Hold on in there, okay? We'll get you out soon!"

There were footsteps and some muffled cursing coming closer to where he lay. His hand suddenly felt warmer.

"Hey there."

Conan nearly cried out at the warm voice, clutching desperately to the hand that was covering his. The hand squeezed back reassuringly.

"My name's Akira. We'll have you outta there soon, okay?"

Conan squeezed back.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions, alright? Squeeze once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?"

Akira's warm but professional voice made Conan feel calmer. Then there was a grating noise above him and he squeezed the hand in alarm.

"It's okay, kid. They're just moving some of the metal that's stuck above you." Akira paused, then spoke again.

"Remember, one squeeze for yes, two for no. How old are you? Six?"

Six? He didn't really know how old he looked. How old had he told Ran he was? …six was good though. He squeezed the hand once.

"Oh, you're the same ago as my daughter, Sakura-chan… hang on kid. We're just moving the last-- dear god."

Conan felt the weight on him lessen and he shifted slightly, relieved at being able to move his legs. He could hear people gasping in shock, then there was a sudden lessening of pressure of his chest. Light streamed in from above and Conan sucked in a greedy breath, then another, wheezing slightly. Then he started to cough, fighting for breath as gentle hands helped him up. He lay draped over somebody's arm, his small frame wracked by shuddering coughs.

Eyes watering and throat sore he looked up weakly into the faces of his rescuers. Relief coursed through him at the sight of their friendly, smiling faces and he fell into darkness for a final time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Train wreck rescue for Conan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but mutating muses.**

* * *

Mouri Kogoro. The man had been like an annoying uncle to him, one of those relatives you didn't talk about much except to be ridiculed.

And now he was dead.

The doctor replaced the sheet over his head and moved to the next body, pulling the sheet back.

Conan's world shattered as he stared at the dead pale face of Mouri Ran.

-O-

"Kisaki Eri. I need to call her."

The thought had struck Conan suddenly and sharply – Ran had a mother. Mouri had a wife.

She didn't know.

The doctor at his side squeezed his elbow lightly, drawing him away from the beds.

"I don't think you need a lawyer now, son."

Conan looked at the man sharply, blue eyes no longer framed by thick glasses and all the more piercing for it.

"That man," and he jabbed a finger viciously back at the sheet-covered corpse, "and that girl," his voice broke slightly, "Are her family. She needs to know. _So get me her damned phone number so I can tell her that they're _DEAD!"

The doctor took a step backwards, taken aback by the serious look on the young boy's face. He attempted to smile, crouching down in front of him and patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay, son. We can get one of the nurses to-"

"NO!" Conan glared at the man furiously. _How __dare__ he?!_

"I will call her." _I have to._

-O-

"Kisaki Eri?"

"Ah… yes. Can I help you?"

"My nam-" Conan had to pause and take a breath, "Sorry. My name is Edogawa Conan. Your husband and daughter were looking after me while my parents were in America."

"…Oh, I didn't realise. My apologies." There was the muffled sound of papers rusting and some muttered curses berating her husband for never telling her anything before Eri's voice sounded again.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I-" Conan's voice caught in his throat and he slid down the wall, still clutching the phone to his ear. "I-"

He swallowed.

"Are you sitting down?"

"…no. What is this about?" The woman's voice sharpened, and Conan nearly sobbed. She sounded so much like Ran…

"I- Kisaki-san, I think you'd better sit down. I have… some bad news."

-O-

Conan sat in the lobby of the hospital for what seemed like an age, curled up miserably on one of the hard plastic seats. None of the nurses bothered him, not since the first one had tried to comfort him and he had shredded her composure coolly, sending her away in near-tears.

He felt sick afterwards, that he had taken his anger out on somebody who was just trying to help, but… he wasn't bothered any more. He could just sit there and wait, which suited him just fine.

The automatic doors slid open with a whoosh, and Conan looked up sharply, as he had done every time somebody had come into the hospital in the last three hours. It was a woman. He didn't recognise her, but that didn't mean anything. It had been so long since he'd last seen Ran's mother, she could look completely different form the vague memories he still had of her.

The woman was dressed in a business suit, brown hair pulled back into a neat bun. Her steps sounded loud in the quiet room. Conan could see her hands were clenched tightly and her eyes were red. His gaze riveted onto her as she passed, striding up to the front desk with tightly controlled steps. She spoke to the nurse on duty quietly, who smiled at her and gestured in his direction.

Her lips thinned and she turned to look at him, looking furious. Conan quailed slightly, but then realised that she wasn't looking at him. His gaze slid sideways to the drunk sprawled across the seats next to him. He slid off the seat hurriedly, moving to intercept her.

He skidded to a halt in front of her and opened his mouth to speak, but she just stepped around him, gaze still locked on the drunk. He had to grab her skirt to get her to look at him, and when she did he wished she hadn't. Her eyes were exactly the same shade of blue as Ran's and they were glittering with pent-up fury.

"_What?_" she snapped at him and Conan's mouth went dry.

"I-" Her gaze sharpened at the sound of his voice and he had to swallow before he could speak again.

"My name is Edogawa Conan. I believe you wanted to talk to me?"

-O-

Conan didn't remember much of the funeral – snatches of prayer, the smell of incense, people dressed in black murmuring their condolences to Eri as she stood beside him… the Shounen tantei arriving and wailing at him briefly before dragging him outside. They didn't stay for long – he made them go home with their parents so that he could go and stand next to Eri again. Sonoko looking teary eyed and solemn, unusually quiet before she caught sight of Ran's picture and had to be taken out of the room by her parents to calm down.

Eri remained like a stone pillar throughout it all, Conan her shadow as he stood beside her, silently sharing in her grief. He remembered the bone-tiredness of staying up all night with the bodies, forcing his child's body to stay awake with coffee and, when that failed, sticking a pin through his shirt so that it would poke him if he fell asleep.

Eri sat across the room from him, still and silent, her gaze not once leaving the faces of her husband and daughter as they lay. She was silent at the crematorium as well, her face a pale shadow as Conan placed the bones in the urn with her, reaching in unison with their chopsticks.

Finally, it was over. The ashes were in the urn, which had been buried at the local graveyard. Eri drove back to her apartment in silence as Conan succumbed to his tiredness and fell asleep in the passenger's seat, his body relaxing limply into the sleep of the exhausted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Aheh... Don't kill me?

I had to research Japanese funeral customs for this - in Japanese custom, there is first a wake during which the body is put on display. The family will sit up with the body, then the body is cremated the next day. The family members pick up the bones and put them into the urns with two persons grasping the same bone fragment together and putting it into the urn in unison. This custom explains why when two Japanese reach for the same piece of food at the same time with chopsticks, both will quickly pull back, as this is the only time two people hold the same thing with two sets of chopsticks. More information on Japanese funeral customs can be found through the link in my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of coffee and a trip to New York.**

* * *

Conan woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. He tried to sit up, but found his limbs trapped. He panicked, thrashing violently until he fell of the bed with a thump, the covers that had been tucked too tightly around him falling over his head with a flump.

He blinked, stunned. Footsteps sounded and he heard the door open. Struggling out from under the covers, he came face to face with Kisaki Eri. He looked away guiltily, shivering slightly.

"How-"

"You fell asleep in the car, Conan-kun."

Conan nodded and stood up, hauling the covers back onto the bed. He was surprised when Eri moved to help him, giving him a tight smile when he looked at her in shock.

"Get dressed, then come into the kitchen." She left abruptly, closing the door behind her. Conan stared a little, but then came to with a start. He searched for his clothes and found them folded neatly in the dresser. He pulled off the shirt that he had slept in and put on his old suit and bowtie, unable to face the clothes that Ran had bought for him as Conan. His eyes watered and he rubbed away the tears impatiently, pulling open his bedroom door and skittering down the short hallway to the kitchen.

Eri was sitting at the table reading the morning paper, half a mug of coffee and an empty plate before her. The coffee pot was still on the table, so Conan climbed the handles of the drawers and snagged a mug from the rack. He moved quietly as he sat at the table and poured the coffee, used to sneaking his daily dose of coffee out from under Ran's watchful nose- his breath hitched and he set the mug down on the table with a thunk, head bowed as he gripped the edge of the table tightly.

_Ran…_

She—he had done it to protect her… to keep her safe… but- she hadn't listened to him when it mattered, because he _hadn't told her_-!

Abruptly, Conan found himself turned in his seat and he found Eri looking at him steadily. He flinched and looked away from her light blue eyes, so much like Ran's.

"It's okay, Conan-kun."

Conan stared at her in shock, mouth open.

"How – how can you _say_ that?!" He gestured wildly "They- they're d-" The words caught in his throat and he choked, looking down and clenching his fists.

"It's not your fault, Conan-kun…"

"IT IS!!" He burst out, glaring at Eri. "I _knew_ there was bomb on the train! I tried to warn Ran, I tried to figure it out and it's _my fault_ she wouldn't listen and now she's _dead_ and it's _all my fucking fault_!!"

He fell silent, shoulders shaking, mouth a thin angry line as he tried desperately not to cry. Eri looked back at him, slightly stunned, then her face softened and she leant forwards and pulled Conan into a hug.

"It's not your fault, Conan."

Conan tried to push her away, refusing to accept the comfort she was offering.

"It is," he muttered angrily. "If I had just _told_ her, none of this would have happened."

"You tried your best, Conan. That's enough." Her breath hitched and it took Conan a few seconds to realise that she was crying softly. His anger slipped away and he clung to Eri uncomfortably before her tears got to him and he, too, began to cry.

-O-

Conan went to work with Eri that morning. She hadn't mentioned anything about school, so he had just followed her out of the door in the morning, inwardly glad that she had made no protest. He didn't know if he could cope with Ayumi and Genta and Mitsuhiko's questions, not to mentions the stares from the rest of the class. While he didn't look banged up – the few visible bruises were light and mostly faded – his fractured rib was still somewhat uncomfortable. He pressed against it slightly in the car, hiding a grimace of pain. He'd have to get Eri to take him into he hospital again when she had time.

Eri looked over at the young boy next to her as she drove. When she had first seen the boy at the hospital… Well, to be honest, she had thought the drunk on the bench was Edogawa, not the little boy sitting quietly near him. The way he had spoken on the phone – he sounded so grownup, even going so far as to check whether she was sitting down.

She bit her lips slightly, concentrating on the road. So the child was more astute and intelligent than a normal six-year old. So he was dealing with his emotions like she did – shutting things off and breaking in private. She could wonder about him later. For now she had a case to prepare for and a young child to provide for.

_I never thought I'd be a mother after Kogoro-_ Her face went blank and she returned her attention to the road more firmly.

-O-

The attorney office was so _crowded_. People were bustling about busily, all clutching various bits of paper or striding purposely to collect more. Conan hid behind Eri's legs as people noticed her entrance and stared.

"Kisaki-san! You're here!"

Eri frowned.

"Of course I am. I have a major case to prepare for, or had you forgotten?"

The man who had spoken looked flustered.

"O-of course not. I just thought…" he trailed off, his cheeks flushing.

"Hmph." Conan's grip on her skirt pulled her attention away form the man and she looked down at the young boy.

"Everyone, this is Edogawa Conan. I'll be looking after him for now, so be kind to him please."

Conan froze slightly as she brought the attention of the office workers onto him. Eri pushed him gently forwards and he stumbled slightly before remembering his manners and bowing.

"My name is Edogawa Conan!" he chirped, pulling up his masks with only a little effort. He stood up and put his hand behind his back, smiling cutely at everyone. "Please treat me kindly!"

Eri sighed as the office workers swarmed the young boy, making her way to her office. She turned in the doorway and called Conan over from the midst of the horde.

"Conan-kun, over here please." She turned a forbidding stare on the rest of the room. "Shouldn't you all be working?"

The way they all scrambled back to their desks might have made her feel amused on a normal day, but as it was, she just guided Conan into her office and shut the door behind them.

**Author's Notes:** I tried a slightly different format for this - it wasn't flowing as well as I'd hoped and I'm still not entirely happy with it... Feh. Next chapter'll probably be Heiji or maybe Ai, or another case. Something canon at any rate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing, except maybe a bruised hand where I punched the wall. **

* * *

Capane's men are still searching for their gold – or they would be, if they had any patience. One of them lost his temper and tried to steal the sheet of clues – the others shot him and that got the police's attention. One's dead, one's in jail with his boss and the other is still on the run.

Suzuki Sonoko didn't go to the reunion party her sister hosted – the police were called in the next day for the murder – but it was dismissed as the work of the bandaged madman and an alert was put out for a possible serial killer. The murderer killed himself three months later, a rambling, tear-stained note explaining the true story.

The famous singer's death was announced as a suicide. At the funeral, the karaoke bar owner told the manager that the singer really loved her. She went white and committed suicide the next day. Nobody ever found out why.

And then… Edogawa Fumiyo showed up.

-O-

"Who the hell are you!?"

Conan struggled out of the plump woman's grasp, falling backwards. She looked puzzled, and reached out again, but Conan had already retreated behind the sofa, head just visible over the top of the cushions. He armed his dart watch, but kept it hidden as he glared at the woman. It would be a useful ace if she brought out a gun.

Eri came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Her gaze travelled from the stranger in her house to Conan-kun on the sofa. He was glaring at the woman, and had obviously chosen to put the sofa between him and her as a protective measure. Her attention shifted as the woman smiled at her and bowed.

"I'm sorry to intrude. My name is Edogawa Fumiyo. I'm Conan-kun's moth-"

"She's not!" Conan burst out. "My mama is-!" he cut himself off, wide-eyed. _Crap! I can't say mum's real name…_

Fumiyo flapped a hand airily. "Oh Conan-kun, don't throw a temper tantrum now. I've come to take you home."

Conan paled and readied the dart watch behind the cushions. He'd knock her out and run if he had to.

"You're not my mama." He said again, turning pleading eyes on Eri. "She's _not_ my mama."

A sudden inspiration struck him and he stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. "She's probably another nasty reporter! That's why mama-" he cut himself off again and sunk behind the cushions, thoroughly relieved to be back behind the safety of the sofa. Now if only his acting had been good enough…

"Leave now, please."

Eri's stern voice cut through the silence. Fumiyo made as if to speak, but Eri cut her off sharply.

"I don't particularly care what you have to say to me. You are scaring Conan-kun and that is enough. Leave now, or I will call the police."

Fumiyo's face twitched and Conan saw the glimmer of frustration before she smoothed it away, hiding her agitation with a bow.

"Very well then. Sayonara."

Then she left. Conan turned around and collapsed against the arm of the sofa, half-draped over it as he trembled. He stared blankly at the floorboards as he thanked all the gods for Kisaki Eri, stunned and relieved that the obvious agent from the Men in Black hadn't managed to take him.

Although… when had they found out? Something wasn't quite right… When had he done something to bring himself into their notice…? And the woman… she had left _far_ too easily…

A hand landed on Conan's shoulder and he yelped, jumped and fell over the arm of the sofa, landing on the floor with a thump. He looked up into Eri's concerned face and he smiled weakly at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ehehe…"

She just _looked_ at him for a moment, then stood up.

"I'll go finish dinner. We can talk afterwards, Conan-kun."

Conan watched her go with mixed parts awe and trepidation. He hung his head and groaned softly, then curled up on the floor against the arm of the sofa. _What can I tell her? What story will sound believable and convincing; not only to her, but to the Men in Black as well…?_

-O-

"My mama's name is Kudo Yukiko," he said softly, looking at the floor. "Mama and Papa kept me a secret because they said they were a lot more famous than they were when Shinichi-niichan was born. I was suppos'd to go and live with aniki, but he wasn't there and Professor Agasa's house is really messy so I went to go live with- with-" his voice wobbled, and it wasn't acting.

"Ran-neechan." He felt tears well up at her name and used them to his advantage. "And now she's dead and aniki's _still_ missing and now there're reporters everywhere and – and-" he broke down into sobs, feeling incredibly guilty for doing so. Eri patted him on the back gently, murmuring soothing words.

Conan tried to stop crying, but found to his horror that he couldn't, as more and more tears fell and he cried and cried, grieving properly for the first time since the train wreck.

Eventually, he fell asleep, tear-stained face resting in Eri's lap.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, it's not Heiji or Ai. But it _is_ canon! (Would you believe I forgot about Fumiyo completely?)


End file.
